Way Back Home
by Soj
Summary: Isabella is an American popstar, but now she returned her old life in Forks, where her life just about to begin. ExB, T for safety
1. You wake up it's raining and it's Monday

Chapter 1 - You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday

Dark. That's the one world I could describe everything when my eyes first opened. It was before 6 am I was sure. But when I looked my alarm clock, 7:30 shone into my face.

"Great" I thought. That meant I was already late from Forks High School and this was my first day here. I got out from under the blankets and started my day with a hot shower. Just right after I hoped out, I looked outside of the window and see that it's raining. Garfield, anyone? It had to be a Monday. As I went through the usual morning rituals I remembered the day Isabella was born.

I was ten years old when I first stepped on the stage. It was in Forks, my hometown. You know the usual "talent show thing". I always loved singing, and even then my Dad supported me. My dreams were to be on the stage and sing in front of millions. There was only one thing getting in my way. Stage fright. You all know how that feels. The minute I walked on stage my stomach trembled and then butterflies came too. But you see I get over it, when I saw my best friend behind the curtains, knowing I do this partly for our friendship. But let's put this behind us for a moment.

In the year 2009 I'm seventeen years old and just arriving back to Forks where I always spend my time before tours. I'm a well known superstar here in America, Isabella. I never used my full name, just in case if I want a slow life sometimes. And that time came. I'm back at rainy Forks, back to my friends, back to my Dad and back to being plain old Bella Swan. My wakeup call arrived.

This is my life after Isabella the teen pop artist.


	2. Looks like one of those rough days

AN: Sorry for the long wait... Thanks for the reviews, and yes I know the first chapter was short, but I just wanted to give a background check for you. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Looks like one of those rough days. Time's Up

I arrived at FHS just in time to get my schedule, which was awfully long in my opinion. I never really went to school, since Isabella, so I never would have thought a day in here is so rough and long and well maybe you could say terrifying. I was in a little place with so much people. Clearly I had been in a stadium with millions of people, but still they didn't know me. Here I was just the stuck up girl, who got lucky and went away never looking back. They didn't know what this really likes. The betrayal, the feeling that everyone who's around you just after the 15 minute fame.

I had my fair share of those people. And I'm guessing I'll have them again. But my face lit up the moment I saw my best friend Alice Cullen hop out of her Porsche. How she got that car you may ask? Well, I bought it for her. That was her dream, and she love "Grand Theft Auto", and be serious if you have more money than you can spend you would buy presents for your loved ones.

As soon as she turned around, she saw me and my very old truck. (I know I know… But I'm still in love with my old life and old car)

"Bella!" she shouted and run over me to pull me in a fierce hug. For someone this little she sure had amazing strength. "What are you doing here? And most importantly why didn't you tell me you were coming? Are you back for good?"

"I'm going to school. I didn't have time, I just arrived yesterday night. Yes I'm back for good. Now that I answered all of your questions, let me ask you some" I smiled at her. "How's Jasper and Esme and Carlisle? What have you been up to since we met?"

"Well I wasn't finished with my questions, thank you very much. But we get back to them today. Jasper is fine as always and hot too, may I add. My parents are happy as long as I'm happy and my new siblings Edward and Emmett."

"Siblings?"

"Well yeah, Dad and Mum adopted them. Emmett is eighteen and going out with Rosalie, who is by the way Jasper's sister, and Edward is seventeen just like us. They are in some of our classes, so you'll meet them I'm sure. And you have to sit with us at Lunch. There are so many things I want to talk with you."

While she talked we started walking across the school and sitting down in our first class. We heard the others talking… well about us or mostly about me. There were few people who didn't know me and there were few who indeed know me. As they say… either it's good or bad at least they talking about you. Well that's what publicists are saying. Easy for them.

"Don't mind them Bells. Just a few days and all the gossip will lie down."

"Thanks Pixie, but I really don't know. Maybe that was a bad idea."

"Nonsense. We'll have our last year together and have fun! We'll go shopping, dancing, or just hang out at our place."

"That's sound amazing" I smiled and we finished our conversation, 'cuz the teacher came in.

English rolled around quite fast, maybe because I loved Jane Austin and Sense and Sensibility is my favorite book. Alice on the other hand was bored out of her mind… Maybe because she learned about it so many times before. I just chuckled lightly. She turned to me and smiled. When the class ended, we get up and walked to our classes. I was with Rosalie in one of them and I just have to say, OH-MY-GOD. That girl was absolutely gorgeous. So it was oblivious that I started thinking if maybe she is one of _them_. But I didn't have the nerve to ask. Of course, she thought exactly the same thing considering my pale face and slim figure and the fact that Alice can be next to me so easily.

Truth to be told, Alice already used to being next to me. We were inseparable since my third birthday. Some people would think we imprinted some kind of way. Maybe. But maybe Alice just knew we are meant to be friends.

Time flew and lunch came by.

* * *

Please tell me what do you think :)


End file.
